Bailes muggles
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Para el baile de Navidad en Hogwarts Harry intenta enseñar a bailar el Vals a Draco...¿qué consecuencias traerá? Oneshot. SLASH HD


_Notas: es cortito, sí, pero creo yo que eso lo hace más ligero ¿no? Es un one-shot. Oséase, capítulo único. NO habrá continuación (aunque nadie me la vaya a pedir, pero bueno, seamos precavidos)._

_Advertencias: slash, harry-draco. Quedan advertidos._

_Spoilers:…creo que ninguno…_

_Disclaimer: TODO (excepto el trama) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Insisto en que si fuera mío, estaría escribiendo el 7º libro. Pero no, estoy haciendo esto porque mi mente se ha empeñado en eso. Y como no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo hiciera…lo he tenido que hacer._

* * *

- No, Draco…no es ridículo. ¡Se baila en todas las fiestas de clase alta entre los muggles! 

- Por favor, Harry…No me obligues…

- Venga ¡ni que fuera la macarena!

- ¿La qué?

- ¿No lo conoces? – Harry sonrió malévolamente, haciendo que un escalofrío de temor recorriera a Draco. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Pronto lo vería. Harry cambió de pista en su reproductor de música y empezó a sonar una melodía, al parecer de Draco, ridícula. Al sonar los primeros compases, ya estaba rogando a Harry que….

- ¡Apágalo¡Por favor! – Harry se rió, sin hacer caso y empezando a bailar.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
¡Eh,… Macarena¡Aja! _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_¡Eh,…Macarena¡Aja!_

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama,  
que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
se la dió con dos amigos…¡Aja! _

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama,  
que se llama de apellido Vitorino,  
y en la jura de bandera del muchacho  
se la dió con dos amigos…¡Aja!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_¡Eh,…Macarena¡Aja!_

_Macarena Macarena Macarena  
que te gustan los veranos de Marbella  
Macarena Macarena Macarena  
que te gusta la movida guerrillera…¡Aja!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_¡Eh,…Macarena¡Aja!_

_Macarena sueña con el Corte Inglés  
y se compra los modelos más modernos.  
Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York  
y ligar un novio nuevo…¡Aja! _

_Macarena sueña con el Corte Inglés  
y se compra los modelos más modernos.  
Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York  
y ligar un novio nuevo…¡Aja! _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_¡Eh,…Macarena¡Aja!_

- Ha sido una tortura- exclamó Draco al borde de la desesperación- ¡Ahora no me lo quita nadie¡Los muggles están majaras!

- Oh, vamos. No es para tanto

- …Y el baile. Por favor¿quién cuernos inventó ese ritmo¡Es para matarle¿Tengo que aprender eso también¡Porque me niego!

- Draco…

- ¡Ni hablar¡La Macarena no es propia de un Malfoy¡Encima MUGGLE¡No puedo permitirme eso.

- El vals también es muggle.

- ¿eh?- preguntó por fin escuchándolo.

- ¡Que el vals también es muggle!

- ¿Me importará a mí¡No quiero, Harry! Además¿cómo sé que no estaré haciendo el ridículo¿Y si me estás enseñando otro baile?

- ¿Crees que yo haría eso?

- Pues no sé…sabiendo que no sabes bailar…- Harry le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

- Está el papel del chico y el de la chica- empezó a explicar.

- ¡Woooow! Que guay¿eso se te ocurrió a ti solito? –contestó sarcástico

- Muy gracioso- dijo con el mismo tono. – Pon tu mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo- Draco, por primera vez, obedeció. Harry puso su mano en la cadera derecha de su novio, consiguiendo que se tensara. - ¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me toca el papel de chica?

- Para enseñarte te toca hacer el papel de chica, porque son los chicos quienes lo llevan.

- Oh…

- A ver… adelanta tu pie izquierdo

- ¿El izquierdo es el de…?

- Por favor, sin bromitas, que ya tienes 20 años ¿eh? (aunque te hayas comportado como uno de 7…¬¬)

- Booo…UU, se vio el plumero- agachó la cabeza con falsa tristeza, mientras que interiormente estallaba en carcajadas.

- Vamos… ¡Tendrás que lucirte en el baile de Navidad! – Draco tan solo gruñó como respuesta, arrancando una sonrisa de Harry. Este le besó en la frente- Anda, hazlo por mi- dijo cuando alzó la vista.

- De acuerdo…lo intentaré…Pero solo porque te quiero más que a nada…De haber sido otra persona ya podrías haber estado esperando años que no lo conseguías- ocultó su cabeza en el cuello de Harry, aspirando su aroma a manzanas y hierbas. Se extrañó un poco. SOLO un poco. A hierbas era como olía su champú, pero ¿manzanas¿Desde cuando manzanas¿Había cambiado la marca¿y qué hacía preguntándose eso?

- Venga, Drake. – Draco se separó y volvieron a la postura de antes, con su pie adelantado. Harry adelantó su pie derecho rozando con su zapatilla la sandalia de Draco. Y empezó a enseñarle los pasos mientras Draco los seguía con dificultad.

_

* * *

__Dos meses después…el 25 de Diciembre_

_Hogwarts_

- ¿Tienes idea de por qué no han venido Draco y Harry?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, que sujetaba a un lindo bebé de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y le hacía carantoñas.

- ¿mm? No, querido. Tal vez estén muy ocupados y no hayan podido venir.

- No sé…

_Malsión Polfoy_

- Draco…por mucho que me digas a mí, no sirves en absoluto para bailar…- suspiró Harry

- No es mi culpa…- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

- ¡2 meses¡2 meses recibiendo clases de cómo bailar un Vals y todavía no te sabes ni los pasos!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Suplicarte? Ahora estarán celebrando el baile, no vamos a presentarnos y hacer el ridículo.

- Eres…

- ¿guapo, sexy, innegablemente atractivo, estupendo, un tío bueno…?

- Un Malfoy…

- Oh…- dijo en tono dramático sin exageraciones- Me has herido. Eso me ha dolido. – Harry se acercó a Draco y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sofá acurrucándole entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento… - murmuró- pero a veces eres tan aristocrático que…

- Ya…entiendo…intento cambiarlo…como ves no dije todos los sinónimos de guapo…

- Sí¬¬ me he dado cuenta. …Eso no ayuda mucho…- eso último lo dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible, pero que sí llegó a oídos de Draco. Sin pensarlo dos veces (no podemos catalogar a Draco de esa formaXD), se abalanzó sobre sus labios, quedando él encima de Harry espontáneamente.

- "Al menos me he librado de bailar…esto de fingir…"- pensó Draco mientras se apoderaba del cuello de su novio. – "… el esfuerzo trae sus recompensas…"


End file.
